Longfoot
'Brother Longfoot''' is a member of the Order of Navigators, hired by the Magus Bayaz to lead his group on their journey to the Edge of the World. Appearance and Personality Longfoot is a small slight sinewy man with a shaved head. He has a deeply tanned and weather-beaten face, so that it’s impossible to guess his age, he could have been anywhere from twenty-five to fifty. He wears travel-worn baggy clothes.The Blade Itself, Part II, The Remarkable Talents of Brother Longfoot He is extremely talkative and excitable, but true to his God.The Blade Itself, Part II, Each Man Worships Himself But his most prominent traits is his very high opinion of himself, despite his relative unhelpfulness to the group. He constantly boasts about his many remarkable talents, which gets on everybodies nerves. Remarkable Talents * An excellent navigational skill * An effortless skill with languages * An eye for value, a flair for barter and a dauntless purpose in negotiation * A truly blessed swimmer * Hiding History There are few lands beneath the sun upon which Longfoot has not trodden in his travels with the Order of Navigators; from Thond to Shamir, from the Old Empire to the Thousand Isles, even a brief visit to The North. Years ago, he was shipwrecked in a storm off the coast of Suljuk, and attacked by a huge and aggressive fish. Fortunately, a sharp blow on the nose caused it to release him, and a fortuitous current washed him on shore. He has an ugly mass of puckered grey scar flesh almost all the way round his leg. He claims to have been shipwrecked a total of nine times. He considers Talins the most beautiful city of the world. The Blade Itself Brother Longfoot is chosen amongst the Navigators to guide Bayaz' group on their journey to the Shabulyan, in exchange for a generous contribution to the Order. The renowned guide couldn't have been more eager and excited to offer his remarkable talents. Bayaz sends Longfoot and Logen Ninefingers to find a ship willing to transport them to Calcis, despite all the piracy near the shores of The Old Empire. On the way to the dock, Longfoot shows a real lack of subtlety by displaying Bayaz' purse of gold for all to see. Logen Ninefingers is forced to deal with the brigands that are drawn, less than impressed that the Navigator caused the trouble and then just hid. Bayaz' party is joined by Ferro Maljinn, an escaped slave from the Gurkish, and Jezal dan Luthar, a reluctant Union officer. And eventually, they depart for The Old Empire. Before They Are Hanged Brother Longfoot, Bayaz, Logen, Ferro, Jezal and Quai reach the city of Calcis and leave toward Darmium. Soon Bayaz announces that rather than Darmium, they’ll divert and cross the river Aos at Aulcus, despite the Navigator’s reluctance. Longfoot doesn't especially enamour himself to his companions. His constant boasting gets on everybodies nerves, and he's nowhere to be found when he leads them into trouble, with Emperor Cabrian's soldiers pursuing them. In due course, they arrive at Aulcus. The Navigator is stunned by the city, the jewel of cities, but nothing lives there, not even birds. After an arduous journey across the city, where Logen and Ferro barely survive, Bayaz leads them over the Broken Mountains to the Great Western Library. The Magus Cawneil gives them succour for the night, and provides a boat to take them to Shabulyan. Longfoot and Bayaz’ group sail to the desolate rocky island of Shabulyan. They find a cave, and huddled around a meagre fire, Logen draw the Spirit. It offers Ferro the stone from its stomach that Juvens gave it centuries ago. But when Bayaz examines the stone, he flies into a rage; this is not The Seed, but a trick of Kanedias to keep the power for himself. Bayaz declares the journey a failure. Longfoot's attempts to lift the mood, do not go down well. Last Argument of Kings Brother Longfoot, Bayaz and our erstwhile band of heroes eventually make it back to Adua. His duties for Bayaz complete, Longfoot departs the group. However, before Longfoot can leave Adua, he is arrested by Inquisitor Sand dan Glokta and taken to a dilapidated mansion, to gain information about Bayaz. After Glokta goes to work on the Navigator's toes with a hammer, he reveals all he knows. Longfoot knows nothing interesting, except that Khalul’s apprentice Mamun has bribed the Order of Navigators to learn of Bayaz’ journey, and know Bayaz doesn’t have The Seed. Interesting, but not enough to buy him freedom. Longfoot remains imprisoned in the mansion, even as the Gurkish lay siege to Adua. Eventually, Glokta offers Brother Longfoot a chance to earn his freedom, by leading him through the sewers to the House of Questions. Longfoot is finally set free, nursing his maimed foot. References Category:Characters